


I want him and that's it

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Ethan is pining, Fluff, IMF is like a family, M/M, They're kind of helping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 愛得高調的Ethan Hunt和小心翼翼的Benji Dunn。





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　　Ethan注意到Benji什麼都往嘴巴裡咬的時候一開始覺得滿可愛的。

　　更正，Ethan實際上總是覺得Benji滿可愛的。  
　　Jane Carter特務是個細心的人──特務大部分都是──當然除了發現Benji這個習慣之外，也發現Ethan隱藏在心裡對Benji的渴望。  
　　倒不是說Ethan總是真的很露骨地盯著Benji看。  
　　「你是，很露骨，就像想要把他脫光。」Jane翻了個白眼。  
　　Ethan沉默了幾秒，回：「但Benji 很遲鈍。」  
　　「你倒是反駁。」Brandt扶著額頭。  
　　Ethan露出一個「我能怎樣呢」的表情、聳了聳肩。  
　　在下一個人還來不及開口吐槽之前，辦公室的門又被打開了，進來的正是他們討論的另一個主角。  
　　大家不約而同地轉過去盯著他看。  
　　「噢，嗨，大家都到啦。」最後一個進來的是腋下夾著筆電，手裡敲打著平板的Benji，為了開門，他又把鑰匙扣咬在嘴裡，「抱歉抱歉，開始吧──呃，我臉上有什麼東西嗎？」  
　　「看，Ethan的眼神。」Jane踢了踢Brandt的鞋，提示。  
　　「啊，我希望人生也可以有『標示為未讀』。」Brandt揉臉。  
　　Benji對於大家的異狀只是眨了眨眼。  
　　然後極其自然地挑了一個Ethan旁邊的位置坐下，彷彿天造地設。  
　　Jane的慧眼當然沒有錯過Ethan不著痕跡地靠近了一些。  
　　所以也算不上「不著痕跡」。Jane用眼神奚落Ethan，被看的特務倒也怡然自得，把手臂掛在Benji那張椅子的椅背上。  
　　這樣Benji往後靠的時候就會像在他的臂彎裡。  
　　無關Jane的白眼翻成怎樣，他們的作戰會議很順利進行，其中當然包括Ethan趁著站起來解釋計畫的機會把臉幾乎貼在Benji臉旁邊，Benji轉過身的時候他們幾乎要接吻了──不過，總地來說，大家都知道自己接下來該幹嘛了。  
　　潛入一個暗地裡資助恐怖份子的石油大亨家裡，找出他們對話紀錄和一些引爆幾個地方炸彈的密碼──噢，是的，IMF的老朋友，炸彈。  
　　「所以──Benji，你之前的傷還好嗎？」因為行動是晚上開始進行的，在這個空閒的時間Jane隨興地問起。  
　　「傷？妳是說哪個傷？哈哈哈，我現在都很好呀。」Benji聳了聳肩，邊把筆蓋咬在嘴裡，兩手喀喀喀地在他的平板上流利地按。  
　　Ethan突如其來地把手伸到Benji的頸部，說：「確實沒有留下什麼痕跡。」  
　　Benji傻傻地笑了幾聲，沒有躲開Ethan的手，說：「我的恢復能力大概跟你把事情弄得更複雜的能力一樣，出類拔萃。」  
　　Ethan沒有反駁，只是跟著笑了幾聲。

　　/

　　「所以你還沒有行動？」Ilsa問，帶著八成的看好戲和兩成真摯的關心。  
　　Ethan露出一個像是吃到討厭食物的表情（或是摔斷腳踝，這兩者對Ethan來說差別不大），深呼吸了一口氣，說：「我覺得Benji對我沒有興趣。」  
　　然後他就閉嘴，不願意多說一句。  
　　「啊？」Ilsa用一個遇到外星人的皺眉回應。  
　　「你在說什麼？Benji怎麼可能不喜歡你。」Jane接力。  
　　「你可是『他的』不可能的任務先生。」Ilsa接回，強調了句子裡面的所有格。  
　　「我上次接近他的時候，他的脈搏沒有加速。」  
　　Ilsa和Jane都用一種複雜的表情看他。  
　　Ilsa先發話：「你靠近他。」「量他的脈搏。」Jane接上。  
　　「我把手放在他的脖子上，假裝在看他的傷。」Ethan再次確認了這件事情。  
　　「你知道，這聽起來不太正派。」Ilsa指出。  
　　Jane聳肩：「他被全世界通緝過，可不會在乎這個。」  
　　「Benji崇拜你，你在他身邊他的脈搏沒有加速，鐵定有什麼問題。」Ilsa點點頭，一語點醒戀愛中人。  
　　「他可是很知道怎麼對付測謊的。」Brandt抱著頭，試圖假裝自己不在現場，不過還是加入了對話。  
　　Luther總結：「Dunn特務可比你會掩飾多了。」

　　/

　　「嘿，Benji。」

　　「噢，嗨，Will，難得你會來技術支援，你硬碟壞了嗎？哈哈哈，來杯茶？」Benji把視線從白花花一片的螢幕抬起，看到熟悉的男人，熟悉地打了幾句招呼。  
　　Benji的招呼語都是三句起跳的。  
　　「……謝謝你的關心，我的硬碟很好。」Brandt回，站在Benji的位置前面，欲言又止。  
　　不過Benji顯然專注於眼前的工作，只又問了一次：「茶？」  
　　「呃，如果你抬頭看我的時間久一點就會發現我手上已經有咖啡了。」Brandt斟酌了一下，說了這句，沒有等Benji接話，又說：「如果你看著我的時間跟你看著Ethan一樣長的話。」  
　　Benji哈哈地笑了幾聲，說：「Ethan真的挺好看的吧，而且他所的事情──我是說那些玩命的事情──真的都很值得看。」Benji說這些話的時候笑出了眼角的細紋。  
　　Brandt又停頓了幾秒，單刀直入：「你喜歡Ethan吧。」  
　　「嗯哼，當然，誰能不喜歡Ethan？」Benji回答。  
　　「我是說，你愛他吧？想跟他做愛的那種。」Brandt採取猛烈的攻勢。  
　　「咦？」Benji的手指暫停，「呃，抱歉，我是說，呃──你可以再說一次嗎？」  
　　「你愛Ethan。」Brandt用肯定句說。  
　　「怎麼會突然說這個？你跟Ilsa打賭輸了嗎？哈。」Benji看起來很冷靜，還能開玩笑。  
　　首席分析師很焦慮，怒道：「噢天呀，我知道你愛他，你就承認吧！」  
　　「所以你是真的打賭打輸了吧，Will。」Benji一臉同情，「你需要我說什麼？『我愛Ethan Hunt』？這沒有什麼困難的，你看我這就說出來了呀。」

　　/

　　「你一臉世界末日，Benji鐵定愛你的，雖然他用開玩笑掩飾。」Jane拍了拍Ethan的肩膀。  
　　「世界毀滅他才不會這麼緊張。」Ilsa點破。  
　　「Brandt也太不會套話了。」Luther批評。  
　　Ethan把臉埋進手掌裡面。

　　/


	2. Chapter 2

　　「所以Ethan你這個任務結束之後要去英國？」Benji的聲音在耳機裡響起，同時他正在閃過一些雷射光束──不過這對傳奇特務來說只是小菜一碟，畢竟雷射光束也滿過時的。  
　　「真好呀，我也好想要去呢，不是說我懷念英國──你知道，沒什麼陽光老是在下雨什麼的──這裡也挺好的，但你知道，家鄉總是──六點鐘方向有襲擊。」  
　　Ethan一面俐落地把手裡僅有的匕首甩到那人的脖子上，一面感覺到自己的工作環境算是滿好的，能有人隨時告訴他危險還陪他聊天。

　　所以在他們順利完成任務之後，Ethan覺得自己必須開口，就像他多次想要做的那樣。

　　「Benji，」Ethan知道Benji還沒有下線，他深呼吸了一口氣，「你要跟我一起去英國度假嗎？」

　　/

　　「我以為你要說什麼，還特地找了個安靜的地方。」Jane用一種恨鐵不成鋼的步伐踏進安全屋。  
　　「你只約他去度假我的槍口差點就朝你射了。」Ilsa俐落地把槍收好。  
　　「我覺得這個進展很好，至少他們確定關係之後，不會在我們面前卿卿我我了。」Brandt說完轉身就去跟部長回報狀況了。

　　/

　　「所以你們要去度蜜月了？」部長看著Benji的假單，簽了名。  
　　Benji聳肩，回應：「去英國，當然是去見父母的。」努力讓自己喜悅的表情不要太明顯，「我們還訂了商務艙。」  
　　Hunley停頓了一下，只回：「玩得愉快。」

　　/

　　Ethan不會說，他偷偷期待Benji因為睡著把頭靠到他肩膀上。  
　　不過因為他們的座位很大，除非Benji突然變成長頸鹿，不然沒什麼機會。  
　　Ethan不會說，他偷偷期待亂流讓Benji能夠緊握他的手。  
　　然而飛行很平穩，如果他可以買掛在機外的機位的話也會安全抵達。

　　「Ethan，你要喝點什麼嗎？」Benji把自己舒適地裹在毯子裡，他剛結束了一部電影，看起來心滿意足。  
　　「香檳？」Ethan也跟著心滿意足了──啊啊，戀愛就是這麼令人容易滿足的事情吧。  
　　Benji笑瞇了眼：「當然。」按了服務鈴。  
　　他們輕輕敲了香檳杯，Ethan覺得自己可能笑得太燦爛了，為了轉移Benji的注意力，他問：「你剛剛看了什麼？」  
　　「哈比人，打惡龍的那集。」  
　　「怎麼不看最後一集。」  
　　「噢，我看那集會哭的，不太適合度假的心情不是嗎？」  
　　「為了什麼哭？」  
　　「為了『如果愛人這麼痛，那我不要了』。」  
　　「啊。」Ethan對著Benji眨眼。  
　　「你知道就像我總感覺我們是不同種族那樣──呃，我不是說我們在談戀愛或什麼的──就是，呃，我猜多少我都滿感同身受的……」  
　　Ethan笑了出來，打趣問：「我是精靈還是矮人？」欲迎還拒地避開了戀愛的部分。  
　　「當然是精靈呀！」Benji毫不猶豫地回答了，接著用小一點的音量碎念：「總之就是好看一點的那個。」  
　　「我覺得你很好看。」Ethan見機不可失。  
　　「噢，謝謝，呃，我猜？」Benji的回應有些不知所措。  
　　Ethan猜這是個害羞的好現象，笑問：「不習慣被誇獎？」  
　　「技術支援通常不會被誇讚外表的吧，哈哈，而且被Ethan Hunt誇獎，應該足夠我在辦公室炫耀好一陣子，你等等可以再說一次，我要錄起來！哈哈。」Benji又喝了一些香檳，「就算你只是為了讓我開心才說的。」  
　　Ethan腦中浮現了Benji吞嚥別的液體的畫面──啊啊，戀愛就是這麼令人不滿足呀──不過他還是冷靜地回覆：「我是說真的。」接著不經大腦地又說：「我可以盯著你看很久很久。」


	3. Chapter 3

　　  
　　Benji必須承認，他看當訂的房只有一張大得誇張的雙人床時內心已經陷入恐慌，鑑於他在飛機上時已經幾乎被Ethan心理意義上地「煮熟」了。  
　　他不太確定Ethan說的那些話是不是他理解的意思。畢竟Ethan是個溫柔的人，他可能對誰都會這麼說。比如說Ilsa啦、Jane啦──把自己跟大家的女神比，果然還是有點害臊──噢，甚至Brandt！Brandt是個好看的人！Ethan一定也會這樣對Brandt說。  
　　Benji聽到自己乾乾地笑了幾聲，說：「你知道，我在倫敦有個小公寓。」他的意思是說他可以回自己家睡，因為就算那裡現在被雜物堆滿，還是比現在的狀況好一點，他是說，心靈上來說。  
　　Ethan回：「那裡的床不會比這裡的大，對吧？」露出一個充滿性誘惑力的笑（對Benji來說）Benji控制著自己的呼吸和心跳，並且立刻就被說服了，他故作鎮定地、努力讓自己聲音不要太顫抖地聳了聳肩回道：「不是每個英國人都是皇室，我有什麼辦法呢。」  
　　啊啊，色字頭上一把刀呀。

　　好，這一點都不可恥，Benjamin Dunn喜歡IMF的傳奇特務Ethan Hunt──而且還是像個小女孩一樣的暗戀，但是他小心地按捺著，把這個心意藏在最深處，只表現出欽佩、仰慕的部分。  
　　Ethan Hunt可能會愛任何人，但大概不會是他這樣一個技術宅男，就算他的專業技術對駭客或同業來說可以稱得上性感，不過大概不是Ethan可以理解的範圍。  
　　所以同床共枕有點太超過了，他有絕對的資格感到恐慌。

　　好，先冷靜下來，Dunn，冷靜，你是個合格的外勤特務。  
　　兩個好哥兒們睡同一張床沒什麼奇怪的，就像Ethan的當兵經驗那樣，大家不都是同床共枕的嗎？這很正派。而且Ethan有過老婆，很恩愛很恩愛那種，所以他大概是直到不行，不會被輕易掰彎的那種直。  
　　而且床很大，所以其實他們不會有什麼肌膚之親──呃，天呀，他應該是屬於睡相好的那種吧？

　　/

　　「你要沖澡嗎？」Ethan問。  
　　在Benji陶醉在大螢幕和貼心的電動設備之後，這是他第一次把視線分給Ethan，眨了眨眼，回：「噢，」又眨了眨，顯然是因為剛剛太過專注盯著螢幕而造成眼睛痠澀，「噢，洗澡，我之前看飯店介紹，這裡還有按摩浴缸，不泡個澡不是很可惜嗎？」  
　　Ethan停頓──儘管這個停頓只是瞬息之間，他還是完整地考慮了Benji這句話是否是個英式的邀請──然後回應：「當然，前提是你要離開你現在在的地方，走進浴室。」  
　　「你要泡嗎？」Benji詢問。  
　　見鬼的，他的意思應該是說他泡完自己要不要泡？但這聽上去就像個邀請呀？英國人！  
　　事實證明王牌特務不會是浪得虛名的，即使內心千迴百轉他還是露出一個笑容，說：「你先請，慢慢來沒關係。」  
　　「哈，那我就不客氣了！」Benji又在遊戲手把上按按按，不知道按了什麼，蹭地跳起來。

　　/

　　「我覺得那是個邀請。」Ilsa說。  
　　「噢，是嗎？」Ethan猶豫地回。  
　　「而你錯過了。」Ilsa繼續說。  
　　「噢，是嗎？」Ethan懊惱地回。  
　　「你現在可以闖進去。」Ilsa說，「像你在杜拜破窗那樣。」  
　　「噢，是嗎？」Ethan的聲線聽起來有了點希望。  
　　「嗯，當然，然後他可能會以為是歹徒，你們會扭打成一團，性感，對吧？」Ilsa笑著回他。  
　　「……我去游泳冷靜一下。」

　　/

　　Benji一臉滿足地走出浴室，沒有看到Ethan，只看到了紙條寫：「泳池。」  
　　啊，是了，Ethan‧永不懈怠‧Hunt。  
　　Benji想到特務認真的臉，不由自主地笑了出來，他撲在床上，想著要不要來看點什麼電影或影集，或再打一下遊戲，想著想著他就睡著了。  
　　畢竟時差還是很折騰人的。

　　/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完了完了，開始拖了，Ethan你倒是振作一點呀！


	4. Chapter 4

　　「我的老家那有個滾起司賽跑，哈哈，很蠢吧，只是一直在我去美國以前都覺得那是再正常不過的事情了，直到我偶然看到一個節目是關於『愚蠢的英國人』什麼的。」  
　　「Benji。」  
　　「你知道，人們把那個比賽看得很認真，每年都會有不同災情，摔斷手摔斷腳呀，仔細想想真的很不可思議呢。」  
　　「Benji。」  
　　「英國人當然不全都這麼蠢，那也是傳統的一種嘛，我敢說──」「Benji！」  
　　「呃，嗯哼，Ethan，早安，我猜我剛剛忘了說這個了。」  
　　「我現在可以吻你嗎？鑑於你還抱著我不放。」

　　/

　　好，這太突然了，讓我們回到幾個小時以前──Benji還沒有張開嘴絮絮叨叨那些跟現況毫無關聯的話題以前。

　　Ethan回到房間時，Benji已經趴在床上睡著了，床的正中央，可愛地半抱半捲著被子。  
　　Ethan考慮了一下要不要再回去游泳，或者是睡在泳池裡，或那之類的，不過他沒有，他撥通了電話給Ilsa──他或許該打給Luther，他才是那個總是提供好建議的人。  
　　但來不及了。  
　　「上了？」毫無招呼語，以英國人來說實在是很沒有禮貌。  
　　「……我剛去游泳，他趴在床上。」Ethan冷靜地解釋。  
　　「『他趴在床上』？我不想看實況，Ethan，如果你想要公開的話，你得經過Benji同意──」「我是說他睡了。」「噢，睡了。」  
　　Ethan頹喪地說：「我還有好幾天可以努力。」  
　　「嗯哼，你下次打來我會從牽手開始問的，紳士先生。」  
　　「很有幫助，先掛。」Ethan掐斷了這段自取其辱的通話，人生少見地後悔不已。

　　最後Ethan決定上床，把哼嗯呢喃著的Benji抱進懷裡──Benji沒有醒來，到底是沒有警覺還是因為他感到安心？  
　　Ethan同時感到惴惴不安和心滿意足，Benji聞起來是香皂和茶的味道。  
　　似乎不太習慣側睡的Benji在Ethan懷裡掙扎了幾下，蹭著翻趴在Ethan身上，把臉埋在他的頸窩，顯然把Ethan當成棉被的替代品，不過仍舊沒有醒來。

　　所以，就是這樣，Ethan覺得他得到了全世界最棒的一個玩偶，睡得香甜。

　　/

　　「呃，同床共枕之後才接吻嗎？哈哈哈，這個順序感覺怪怪的──Ethan，我、呃，我很抱歉，我是說──」「我不介意。」  
　　「噢，你不介意，你是個好人，呃。」Benji的臉漲紅了，看起來有點像受驚嚇的倉鼠或麻雀之類的。  
　　Ethan把手臂收緊，說：「我趁你睡著的時候抱了你，造成現在這個局面。」  
　　「噢你趁我──呃，為什麼？這是一個聖誕節驚喜嗎？噢，聖誕節還沒有到，所以是萬聖節驚喜嗎？不是說你抱我這件事情很嚇人，兄弟嘛我了解，畢竟你，呃，我──」  
　　「我愛你，Benji，如果你不覺得太失禮，我想要吻你、和你一起旅遊，在大笨鐘前面拍照、一起吃完餐，好嗎？」  
　　Benji在還來不及思考失禮的是哪一個部份時，就先感覺到眼眶微微熱，以及Ethan嘴唇的觸感和他的呼吸。

　　/

　　「你什麼時候喜歡我的？」  
　　「呃，你真的要問？那會聽起來我很可悲……」  
　　「你知道我也喜歡你很久了。」  
　　「噢，鐵定沒有我久的，跟我比這個你輸定了，Hunt。」  
　　「你隱藏得很好，令人讚賞，Dunn。」  
　　「哈，我知道、我就知道我隱藏得很好，你靠近我我都可以保持正常呼吸！」  
　　「嗯哼。」  
　　Benji盯著Ethan看了一陣子，臉還有紅暈，嘴角有抹不掉的微笑，他垂眼，還是笑著。  
　　「怎麼？」Ethan 問。  
　　「你知道，我常常想到你這個笑臉，想像有一天我可以──呃，聽起來果然還是有點變態──我可以獨享這個笑臉，你知道，不是跟大家平分。」  
　　Ethan發出一個滿足地嘆息，又吻了Benji。

　　/

　　「呃其實我請的是婚假。你知道，我想說可能沒有什麼機會用到這個假，難得你約我，所以──」  
　　「很好，所以部長知道我們現在結婚了。」  
　　「咦？」  
　　「等我們從這張床起來，我們就去登記。」  
　　「咦？」

　　/

　　「以這麼長時間的鋪陳來說，這是一個很爛的結尾。」Jane批評。  
　　「認同。」Ilsa覆議。  
　　「出任務的時候很誇張就夠了，不用連感情生活都那麼浮誇，我覺得這是一個好現象。」Brandt抱著胸點頭。

　　/

　　可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

　　-fin?


	5. 番外：what you want is what i want

　　「你真的很喜歡把東西咬在嘴裡，不是嗎？」Ethan的嗓音低沉，Benji趴在他的胯間，金色的頭顱上下移動，聽到Ethan的發言他抬起眼──無法忽略他眼角泛出些微的淚光和臉上的潮紅──很委屈似地讓Ethan退出他的嘴，說：「你得把那些想成是練習，而且我才沒有咬你。」  
　　Benji往Ethan的胸口一路吻上去，像是虔誠的教徒那樣，然後他抵達了他的聖地，Ethan的嘴唇。  
　　他們接吻，先是像純情的青少年，然後Ethan難耐地長驅直入、攻城掠地，讓這個吻又顯得太過情色。  
　　以中年人來說太過情色了。  
　　Benji暈乎乎地數著Ethan的牙齒，用自己的臀部蹭著對方的勃起，無法控制自己不發出細碎的低吟。  
　　他覺得自己有點太喜歡Ethan的嘴唇了，Benji想，然後他想著如果他的身手跟Ethan一樣好的話應該可以更常偷到他的吻。  
　　光這樣想，所有訓練就充滿動力。  
　　Ethan拉開了一點距離，Benji用被拋棄的可憐表情盯著他，他親了親他的唇角以示安撫，繼續剛剛的話題，說：「Ilsa說那是一種欲求不滿的表現，所以我在想是不是我沒有滿足你？」  
　　Benji愣住，眨了眨眼，然後說：「噢，Ilsa也跟你聊這個？」  
　　「『也』？」Ethan挑起眉毛，做出很好奇的樣子。  
　　「她，呃，Ilsa還有跟你說什麼嗎？」Benji的臉看起來比剛剛更紅了一些，他問，不過因為Ethan的手指現在正在探索他的身體，所以很難說這個紅是因何而來。  
　　「她有什麼不應該跟我說的嗎？Benji。」Ethan奸詐地用問句回應，把自己火熱的性器抵在Benji的穴口外，輕輕咬著Benji的嘴唇。  
　　Benji難耐地哼哼出聲，後退了一點想讓Ethan進到他裡面，但一方面有捨不得離開Ethan的嘴唇，正在為難之際就聽到年紀較長的男人說：「告訴我，Benji，你想要什麼？」就在他的耳邊。  
　　這是犯規！使用這個Ethan Hunt帳號的人應該被永久禁言！  
　　不過這也讓Benji判斷出Ilsa並沒有出賣他太多，不然Ethan不會用這種方式逼迫他的。  
　　Benji幾乎啜泣，哀求：「進來，Ethan，拜託。」

　　Ethan毫無原則地就範。

　　/

　　「你知道，我覺得Ethan應該可以粗暴一點。」  
　　「……我不是特別好奇你們的性生活，Benji，不過我確實以為Ethan在床上會狂野一點的。」  
　　「他通常很紳士的，你知道，而且很克制，像是──你知道，有的時候我很希望他操我的嘴或什麼的──噢，我說出口了嗎？」  
　　「……你可以提出這個要求，我覺得Ethan不會拒絕的。」  
　　「我覺得這樣他只會覺得我是個欲求不滿的中年人。」  
　　「你需要的只是承認你就是。」  
　　「……我會考慮妳的提議的，謝了，Ilsa。」

　　/

　　Ilsa Faust是一個很棒的MI6探員，洩漏一點風聲造成兩造間的摩擦這種事情易如反掌──大部分的時候是這樣的。

　　-fin?


End file.
